Blindfolds
by MobBob
Summary: Request by ObeliskX: Annabeth loses a bet to Clarisse, and she is forced to wear a blindfold while Clarisse gets to do whatever she wants to her.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth couldn't help but suppress a laugh when she saw Clarisse come into the practice ring. There was just something about the way she puffed out her chest and put on a false face of confidence that was just hilarious. Clarisse noticed Annabeth's mouth twist into a smirk. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," said Annabeth. "It's just you look ridiculous that's all."

"Well...well I look better than you!" said Clarisse.

"Is that the best comeback you can think of?" said Annabeth. "I just thought of like...five right now."

Clarisse grit her teeth. "Let's she who's smiling when I'm done with you."

Annabeth laughed. "I'll answer that right now. I'll be smiling, while you pick your sorry little ass off the floor."

"Do you want to bet on that?" said Clarisse.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Another bet? Aren't we a little tired of that by now?"

"I'm not," said Clarisse. "And I think I found a way to make it a little more interesting."

"Alright," said Annabeth. "Let's hear it."

"How about this?" said Clarisse. "Whoever wins this bet, gets one night to do whatever they want with the loser."

"And I'm assuming that this is going to be something sexual, right?" said Annabeth.

"Of course," said Clarisse.

"The loser does whatever the winner wants, huh?" said Annabeth. "Have you been reading Fifty Shades of Grey again?"

"Maybe. That's not important." Clarisse extended her hand to Annabeth. "So what do you say? Do we have a deal?"

Annabeth thought about it for a moment and then shook Clarisse's hand. "Okay, I'm game. There are some things I've been wanting to try out. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah," said Clarisse. "Well maybe I'll try those things out on to you tonight."

"Are we going to talk or are we going to fight?" said Annabeth.

"Let's fight." Clarisse pulled her sword out of its sheath.

"Good." Annabeth drew her sword. "Okay, on the count of three. Three...two...one."

Before Annabeth knew what was happening, Clarisse had tackled her and pinned her to the ground. She dug her elbow into Annabeth's diaphragm, making it hard for her to catch her breath. "So, my room nine-ish."

"Okay," Annabeth gasped out. "Why do I get the idea that I was just hustled?"

* * *

Annabeth showed up to the Ares cabin around nine. Annabeth had been worried about the other campers, but when she arrived, Clarisse was the only one there. Apparently she had forced them all to leave the cabin for an hour. Annabeth had to hand it to her. Not many people could intimidate an entire cabin into giving her some alone time. Clarisse stood in the middle of the cabin, a mischievous grin on her face. "So, are you ready for tonight's entertainment?"

"I'm up for anything," said Annabeth. "So what are you going to do to me?"

Clarisse chuckled and pulled a blindfold from behind her back. "Put this on. That way you won't see anything."

"Thanks," said Annabeth. "I didn't know how blindfolds work."

"Just put it on." Clarisse tossed the blindfold to her. Annabeth tried to catch it, but it fell to the floor. "Pick it up butterfingers."

Annabeth picked it up and put it on. "Okay, now what?"

"Go to my bed," said Clarisse.

"Where is that?" said Annabeth.

"There," said Clarisse. "See where I'm pointing?"

"No," said Annabeth. "I've got a blindfold on."

"Right," said Clarisse. "Okay, I'll lead you there."

Clarisse took Annabeth's hand and lead her to a cot. Annabeth got the distinct impression that Clarisse was deliberately trying to hurt her, considering she kept bumping into nightstands and other cots. Finally, Annabeth was at Clarisse's cot. "So I'm at you're bed. What do you want to do now?"

"Take off your clothes," said Clarisse.

"I can't," said Annabeth. "I've got a blindfold on."

"Seriously?" said Clarisse.

"I mean I could try to take them off," said Annabeth. "But how do I know what I'm doing if I can't see?"

"Fine." Annabeth could practically hear Clarisse's eyes rolling as she started taking off her clothes. Clarisse made sure to ball up Annabeth's clothes and stomp them into the ground. Soon she was done and Annabeth stood there naked. "Okay, now got on the bed."

"Will do," said Annabeth as she hopped on the bed.

"Good," said Clarisse. "Now hold your hands out."

Annabeth did as she was told and held her hands out for Clarisse. Suddenly she felt the cold metal of handcuff close on her hands. "Ow! You pinched my wrists!"

"So sorry," said Clarisse. "It was an accident."

"I'm sure it was," said Annabeth.

When Clarisse had finished cuffing Annabeth's hands to the bed, she turned her attention to her feet. "Spread your legs."

"If you insist," said Annabeth.

Clarisse went to cuff Annabeth's feet to the bedpost. "Okay, I think you're ready now."

"So what do you have in store for me?" said Annabeth.

"You'll see," said Clarisse.

Annabeth felt something leathery brush against her thigh. "Oh, so you've got a riding crop. How'd you sneak it into camp?"

"I've got my secrets." Clarisse brought the riding crop down on Annabeth's clit with a loud thwack.

"Is that the hardest you can hit," said Annabeth.

Thwack.

"My grandmother can hit harder than that," said Annabeth.

Thwack.

"Of course my grandmother is a god," said Annabeth.

Thwack.

Annabeth giggled. "That actually tickles."

Clarisse ground the riding crop into Annabeth's clit. "Do you like that? Huh do you?"

"Oh yes. More, more, more!" Annabeth felt Clarisse take the crop of her clit and heard her throw it to the side. "Oh no. Less, less, less."

"Don't worry," said Clarisse. "I've got something better in mind. You're definitely gonna love this."

Annabeth her a buzzing sound. "Oh you've got a vibrator. You know I had one but I...Oh Gods! Oh Gods!"

"I told you you were gonna love it," said Clarisse.

Annabeth writhed as much as the handcuffs would allow her. "Yes! Yes! Oh Gods! So, are we allowed to have vibrators?"

"I don't think so," said Clarisse. "You know more about the rules than I do."

"Yeah, we're not," said Annabeth.

"If you knew that," said Clarisse. "Why'd you even ask?"

"Oh, I'd just like to point out that if the situation was reversed, you'd be running to Chiron," said Annabeth. "I sorta want to highlight how I'm a better...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Clarisse rested her hand on Annabeth's thigh. "So, want to do this again some other time?"

"Do you even need to ask?" said Annabeth. "You know, this kinda makes sense when you think about it."

"What makes sense?" said Clarisse.

"You being into to bondage and all," said Annabeth.

"How so?" said Clarisse.

"Well, all you Ares are into violence and all. It's only logical that that would extend to your sex lives. You know what I mean? Clarisse? Clarisse? You're not answering me? Is everything alright?" Annabeth called for Clarisse, but she didn't respond. The only thing Annabeth heard was the clicking of a cellphone's camera and the closing of the cabin's door.


	2. Epilogue

When Clarisse woke up in her, she had a throbbing headache. She groaned as she tried to remember how she got there. The last thing she could recall was eating lunch at the cafeteria. Annabeth had sat by her, congratulating Clarisse on humiliating her in front of the entire camp and promising swift revenge. Clarisse told her to fuck off and went back to eating her lunch. The macaroni and cheese tasted funny.

"I see you've finally woke up." Clarisse saw Annabeth sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Annabeth!" said Clarisse. "What did you do to me?"

"Oh just some sweet revenge. Here, see for yourself." Annabeth held up her phone and tossed it at Clarisse.

Clarisse grabbed the phone and crushed it. "There. Where are your pictures now?"

Annabeth grinned. "Yeah, that won't do anything. I already posted them."


End file.
